Curious
by Bella.Barbaric
Summary: -"Rose..." He finally whispered, his eyes still on the door, "I think you should kiss me"


The Doctor and Rose bounded down the corridor, the Doctor pulling on Rose's hand as the Pleosann followed behind. Everything was going great in trying to get the Pleosann to leave the derelict school it had inhabited, until the Doctor had made the mistake of asking it what gender it was, not knowing that it was extreme rudeness on the planet of the Pleosanns to ask the gender. It hadn't reacted well.

So they were running, yet again, away from a monster that was chasing them. Rose wondered if they could ever have just a nice relaxing day without being chased by something or someone.

"This way!" The Doctor said, pulling swiftly her down another corridor.

Rose sighed, "Do you know where you're going?!"

"Nope, do you?" Suddenly he pulled her into a dark small closet, Rose went to yelp at the sudden, unexpected action, but the Doctor covered her mouth with his hand, "Shhh!"

The closet really was small, and that wasn't helped by the boxes of old stuff filling it, nearly to the brim. The Doctor and Rose occupied a very small space, and their bodies were very close together. Rose's breathing hitched at the proximity. The Doctor's depthless brown eyes bored into hers as they stood in silence.

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, before she could stop herself.

"Yes?"

Oh well, Rose thought, what have I got to lose? "Do you ever get curious about...?" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue

His handsome face got impossibly closer, "About?" His voice was husky, if he intended it to be that way or not. His brown eyes made it impossible for her to look away, she had to stare back at him.

"Us? Where we're going, I mean- you know." She stuttered, wishing she'd never brought it up.

The Doctor's eyes were on the door to the closet, Rose wondered if he'd heard her, and part of her hoped he had. He seemed to be listening out for something intently. Rose deliberated over whether to bring his attention back to her, but decided against it. She waited till he'd finished, her eyes were constantly on his lovely face.

While watching him, Rose couldn't help but noticed he was slowly edging closer to her, Rose struggled to keep the smile off her face. She was backed against the wall, trapped against him, not that she minded. Her heart was still drumming against rib cage at how close they were. Rose hoped their proximity was having a similar effect on his double hearts, but she couldn't tell.

"Rose..." He finally whispered, his eyes still on the door, "I think you should kiss me."

She wondered if she'd heard him right, "What?" She hissed.

"It's a well known fact that you don't breathe while you kiss someone, and I think it's sensing our breathing." He explained swiftly.

She looked up at him, it seemed a plausible excuse even though she didn't know whether that fact was true or not, plus the fact that she really wanted to kiss him too, made her pipe up, "Okay." Her voice was embarrassingly high. She caught a flash of something in his eyes, glee? He covered it quickly and took her face in his hands, her heart bashed in her chest and her breathing was bordering on hyperventilation. He covered her lips with his.

It felt unbelievable, to have the Doctor's soft lips on hers, moving slowly. His arms looped around her waist, pulling her closer still. Her heart was beating so loud, she felt sure he must've been able to hear it somehow. They kissed for a few minutes, then, when Rose was feeling light-headed, he pulled away, "I think we're okay now." He murmured, pulling a strand of hair away from her face.

He opened the door to the closet and light flooded in, Rose had to shield her eyes for a minute. He led her out, looking around for the creature, it was nowhere to be seen or heard. The Doctor was shocked the kissing excuse had worked, because it was actually complete bull, he was actually just curious and wanting to kiss her.

Later on, they finally pleaded with the beast to leave the school, and it agreed eventually, but after an apology from the Doctor for his extreme rudeness earlier. Rose had noticed that the Doctor had this strange little grin on his face all day, and she felt sure he'd planned the closet kissing thing, but she couldn't care less, because she'd loved it, and she found herself wishing they had an excuse to do it again.

* * *

**Reviews=Love **


End file.
